


Avatars, Archival Assistants, and Section 31 officers walk into a bar...

by CombatBootsandDreams



Series: Glow in the dark [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: End Avatar Gerard Keay, Gerard Keay Lives, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner Are Best Friends, M/M, Micheal "mike" Crew lives, Monster Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, No beta we kayak like Tim, POV Outsider, POV Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Section 31, Sort Of, The Magnus Archives Season 3, alice "daisy" tonner is still sectioned, the avatars are friends (mostly), the unknowing isn't happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombatBootsandDreams/pseuds/CombatBootsandDreams
Summary: ... and start a bar fight. Well, the Archival Assistants more just get caught up in it.Or: Tim Stoker just wanted to go drinking. Not get caught up in an Avatar vs Sectioned officers bar brawl with his boss and fellow employees. Unfortunately, that's what he got.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Glow in the dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Avatars, Archival Assistants, and Section 31 officers walk into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic so formatting suggestions would be incredibly helpful. There's not much in the way of context for this fic just your basic avatar's are friends AU. Thanks for reading, and maybe leave a comment and Kudo on your way out?

It had been a bad day. Truly Timothy Stoker had been working on having more good days. After one too many lectures from Martin and one to many days working in the hellscape that was the archives, Timothy Stoker had gotten a fucking therapist. It had been a process with lots of fights and screaming but he had even made up with the coworkers he had been at odds with, including Jon. After apologizes on both sides were made. There were even days where it felt like everything was okay again. With joking and laughing and smiling and endeared smiles. This, however, had not been one of those days, there hadn’t been a big fight, just a few small ones that he knew set Martin on edge. Feeling a little bad he had invited him for drinks at a small bar neither of them had ever been to. Then Melanie had invited herself along with Basira coming to humor the woman. 

The last 45 minutes had been spent pregaming in the archives. Jon had left early like he tended to do on Fridays, though the man would probably make up for it by spending half the night there on a Wednesday or something. The crew had meandered to the bar through smiles and stumbles and jokes already a little buzzed. It took them at least 20 minutes longer then it should have but no one seemed to mind. The bar wasn’t filled with as many people as you’d think would be there on a Friday evening. There was a large crowd off to the side in the back and another small party that looked to be glaring daggers at them. Then a few singles sitting seemingly as far away from the two groups as possible. Basira suddenly looked very uncomfortable as she looked between the two groups of people. 

“Oh no, look who’s here to ruin the evening,” Melanie growled staring daggers at the group in the back.

“Who? Oh, Jon!” Martin said way too excited to see his boss out of work hours.

He was there though in the group of oddly dressed people partially leaning on a goth with a shitty hair job. Fuck, he really didn’t want to deal with this, and from the look on Jon’s face, he really didn’t want to either. Martin was already charging over there though and Basira kept looking between the group of glaring men and one woman and the table that held their boss and co. 

“Why do you keep looking over there, Basira?” I whisper harshly, better get this out of the way before dealing with whatever the hell was about to happen over in the corner.

She stopped biting her lip to quietly mutter “Over there, the guys glaring are all Section 31s and the woman is my former partner, Daisy.” Basira says hand moving down to grab the gun that was no longer on her waist. 

“Those guys over there at the table where Martin is, I recognize a couple of them and they’re all from sectioned cases. All of them.” Basira says staying parked where she was as Melanie and I go over to help Martin.

“So, who are your friends?” Melanie asked with a tone halfway venomous and halfway amused.

The woman with the short bleach-blond hair smiles. She was in a black dress that looked old, way out of this century, and mahogany-colored boots. “Don’t worry I’m pretty sure we can introduce ourselves.” She looked at them all with a calculated expression that looked warmer than an expression that cold had a right to be. “Annabelle Cane”  
The woman with the short hair and the tank top who was still glaring at one of the men across the goes next “Jude Perry” Now where have I heard that name before.

“Michel Crew.”

“Oliver Banks.”

“Gerard Keay but everyone me Gerry.”

“Nikola Orsinov.”

“Um, do I know those names from somewhere?” Melanie muttered into my shoulder. Not the only one then.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Martin says picking up the tension in the room.

Jon gets a text and curses, turning quickly to look at Jude before quickly typing something into his phone, fully leaning on the goth they now knew as Gerard Keay. It seems that Jon sent another text because every phone on table lit up with a text. They were all close enough to be in a group chat then. The text was met with smirks and soft smiles. 

“If you’re so worried clear the bar.” Jude bit out never breaking her eyes away from the staring contest she was having with the sectioned cop.

So, he got up and did just that. There weren’t a lot of people in the bar and with a couple whispered conversations Jon had ushered everyone minus the sectioned officers out.

“You guys should leave to,” Gerry said with a minor smile. 

“What? Why would we leave?” Martin asked confused.

“There’s about the be a bar fight.” Jon announced, finding his seat and gripping Gerry’s hand under the table.

“You’re about to be in a bar fight?” Melanie asked, “Now I have to see this.”

Privately Tim agreed with her, but he really just wanted to spend his Friday night getting drunk, not getting involved with his bosses friends and their avatar related madness because he remembered why he knew some of those names and they had all been from statements, recorded, true, statements and if Basira had recognized some of their faces from sectioned cases there was no way this wasn’t related to some avatar thing Jon didn’t want them involved in.

“I’m not going to participate. There’s just going to be one.” Jon defends rolling his eyes.

Jude had left her seat sometime during the conversation. Jude was now loudly arguing with the officer she’d been having a staring contest with for however long. Suddenly, the want for everyone to clear the bar made sense when fists started flying. Something was on fire. Martin, Melanie, Basira, and I had been quickly shuffled towards a small table near a back exit.

“You have so much explaining to do when we get back in the office on Monday.” Melanie said with something between anger and glee. 

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Jon says taking the shot he had stolen from Annabelle. 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to take shots when you could you know, get shot in a minute?” Martin asked nervous.

“I think getting shot is more Melanie’s speed. Besides I’m not exactly a lightweight and drinking will make whatever chaos is about to happen go over easier.” Jon explained tiredly.

The fight was winding down and Jude had won pretty conclusively with only a bruise on her forehead to show for it. Someone had had the terrible idea of attacking Mike Crew who had ended up with a few scratches while his victim was still screaming, without Crew having laid a finger on him. 

“Drop him.” Oliver hollered to Crew who smiled,

“He is.”

“You know what he meant.” Jon said stealing another shot from their original table.

“Yes.” The man growled out before the cop stopped screaming gasping for breath.

“I didn’t mean to do that.” Jon apologized for what must have been an accidental compulsion.

Crew just shrugged and sat back down at the table. There was a small burst of static before Jon cursed again. “We should head out, the bartender called the police. There are non-sectioned officers on the way.” 

“Fuck.” There was a burst of energy from the avatar table with people packing belongings and chugging drinks. 

“Meet at the normal rendezvous point?” Nikola questioned, getting agreeing nods. She was the only one who seemed to be calm and seemingly took pleasure in the madness, bright coat swishing as she stood. Everyone at the table nodded and booked it out the door minus Gerry and Jon who both walked over to our table.

“This happens often enough that you guys have rendezvous points?” Basira asks sipping on the carbonated water the bartender had given her during the fight.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Gerry said snorting.

“I’m sure you have questions but the police will be here in two minutes so I expect you’ll want to clear out as well.” Jon says in lieu of an explanation. 

With all the blank stares directed at him, he just sighed.

“I said I’ll explain on Monday, I’ll explain Monday but unless you want to deal with this mess I would suggest we all leave.” Jon said before very dramatically walking out of the bar with Gerry in tow.

“Well fuck, we should probably do what he says.” I sigh as we file out of the bar.

“Hey, Basira! I’ll call you some time?” Basira’s partner Daisy? Yelled.

“Oh, um. Yeah!” She yells back exiting the bar looking faintly excited.

“Happy to see your lady friend?” I joke 

“Shut up Stoker.” She growls looking every bit as dangerous as she did when she was on the force.

“So, what do you say we bar hop so many times we forget this night ever happened?” I ask to Melanie’s cheer and Martin's somewhat enthusiastic fist pump, but Basira just shakes her head.

“I’m going to head back home actually, kind of tired.” She says quietly.

“Oh, okay then, see you Monday?” Martin asked only undercut a little by Melanie’s groan.

“Not like I have a choice.” She says before making her way around the corner and into a cab.

“Guess it’s just us.” Martin smiled 

“That’s the spirit Martin.” I said trying to boost an already sinking moral.

“Look at this way, no matter what happens we get to interrogate Sims on Monday.” Melanie said smiling before walking up ahead.

Maybe the night wasn’t all lost


End file.
